


Consequences, a Side Story

by katikat



Series: Consequences [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Scott has ever said to Stiles was that he smelled nice. (Part of the Consequences series, which is Sciles Alpha/Omega story with a lot of angst.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences, a Side Story

"You smell nice!"  
  
Stiles looked up from the sand castle he was building to see a little boy, maybe his own age, watching him with big brown eyes. The boy was leaning closer and sniffing gently. His light brown face was slightly flushed, as if he was embarrassed by his own behavior but simply couldn't help himself.  
  
Straightening proudly, Stiles answered, "That's 'cause I'm Omega. You must be Alpha."  
  
The boy blinked at him in confusion. "No, I'm Scott," he replied slowly.  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes. "No, not your name, dummy. I meant your..." He waved his hand. "Thing. You're an Alpha. Right?"  
  
Shuffling his feet uncertainly, Scott shrugged. "I guess."  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes again. "You don't know?"  
  
Another shrug. "I guess."  
  
Sighing, Stiles reached out, grabbed the boy's sticky hand and pulled him down into the sand box. Scott yelped in surprise but dropped to his knees next to Stiles willingly.  
  
"Here, I will show you," Stiles said confidently. With one big shove he flattened his half-finished castle and grabbed the twig he had planned to use as a flag pole. "There are three kinds of people. The Omegas," he drew a circle, "the Betas," he drew a triangle, "and the Alphas," he added a square.  
  
Scott blinked again. "So, I'm a square?"  
  
Stiles gave off yet another put upon sigh. "Yes, you're a square."  
  
Scott grinned. "Cool!"  
  
Stiles eyed him weirdly. "Anyway. There are three kinds people in the world, the Omegas, the Betas and the Alphas. And they can all be either boys or girls." He added crosses and an arrows to his pictures.  
  
Scrunching his forehead, Scott asked uncertainly, "So, I'm a square with an arrow?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Stiles confirmed, nodding.  
  
Scott pointed. "But I like the tiny cross better. Can't I be a square with a cross?"  
  
"Nuh-huh," Stiles shook his head. "You're a boy Alpha. You get a square and an arrow."  
  
Scott pouted for a moment, then he beamed. "You're really smart."  
  
"Yup," Stiles nodded. "My mom calls me 'smartypants.' My dad says I'm a 'little de-lin-quent,'" Stiles added haltingly.  
  
Both children looked slightly perplexed for moment, then they looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
After a moment, Scott asked. "And what's the difference between the circle, the triangle and the square?"  
  
Stiles pointed at the triangle with his twig. "The Betas can't have babies."  
  
Scott brightened. "So, I can have a baby? Like mommy did?"  
  
Stiles pondered it for a moment while tapping his chin with the twig, dropping sand down his shirt. "That depends. Did your mom carry you or your dad?"  
  
A confused frown appeared. "They both carry me."  
  
And another eye-roll. "Not like that, dummy. In their tummy, did your mom or your dad carry you? Before you were born?"  
  
Scott seemed a bit weirded out. "In their tummy?"  
  
"Yes. One of them carried you in their tummy. And then they pushed you out."  
  
Scott's eyes widened comically and he looked more than a little horrified. The idea didn't sit well with Stiles either but being the worldly one, he wouldn't show it.  
  
"Anyway," Stiles continued quickly. "You're an Alpha. You won't do that. You will put the baby into an Omega's tummy."  
  
"Like into yours?" Scott asked curiously, his eyes flicking down to Stiles' stomach, and when Stiles nodded, Scott grinned. "Cool!"  
  
Stiles beamed at him, too.  
  
Scott looked at the drawings in the sand. "So," he started slowly, scratching his skinned knee. "The Betas can't have babies. The Omegas have babies in their tummies. And the Alphas put them there. Right?"  
  
Stiles nodded like the proud teacher he was.  
  
"So," Scott said again, "what's the difference between boys and girls?"  
  
Now Stiles appeared less certain. "Well... that has something to do with their looks, I guess. And with something called..." He scrunched his nose and squinted. "Ge-ni-ta-lia."  
  
Scott frowned at him. "Gemin-what?"  
  
Stiles waved his hand and admitted, "No idea. Just... some of these," he pointed at the drawings, "have both."  
  
Now Scott seemed thoroughly confused. "Both of what?"  
  
"That geni-thingy."  
  
Scott raised his eyebrows. "There's more than one?"  
  
Stiles shrugged. "I guess. The Betas have only one. The Omegas have both."  
  
When Stiles fell silent, Scott poked him with his elbow. "And the Alphas?"  
  
Stiles shifted uncertainly on his knees. "Well, the girl Alphas have both. The boy Alphas one. That paper thing called the boy Alphas ge-ne-tic throw-backs."  
  
Scott looked at him. "What paper thing?"  
  
Stiles waved his hand again. "You know, those paper things with the writings on them that you can play with in waiting rooms? The folded bits? They make good airplanes."  
  
Scott brightened. "I know those! My mommy works at the hospital."  
  
"My mommy's been there a lot lately, too, but she doesn't work there." Stiles looked a bit worried. "Daddy says she's there to get better. But I don't know why. She is fine." His voice wobbled.  
  
Scott reached out, took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Don't worry. My mom will make your mom better! My mommy is awesome!"  
  
Stiles smiled brightly at him and for a moment, they just looked at each other, grinning. Then came a shout from the distance, a pretty dark-haired woman was walking down the shadowed pathway running through the park, calling Scott's name. She was headed their way.  
  
"That's my mom!" Scott jumped to his feet. "Will you be here tomorrow?"  
  
Stiles nodded vigorously.  
  
Scott beamed again. "Cool!" He turned to go, then stopped. "What's your name?"  
  
"Stiles!" Stiles replied.  
  
Scott blinked, then shrugged. "Okay. See ya. Bye!" He waved and when Stiles answered with the same, Scott turned and started running towards his mother.  
  
A moment later, Stiles could hear him hollering, "Mommy! I made a new friend! And what's gemintalia?"


End file.
